Gyylghrard
Gyylghrard, auch Gyyl oder Big Gyyl genannt, war ein Wookiee-Sklave, der während der Ära der Rebellion auf Kessel in den dortigen Minen arbeiten musste und durch seinen Widerstand gegen das Gefängnissystem zu einer Legende unter den Zwangsarbeitern wurde. Biografie Frühe Jahre Gyylghrard wurde zwischen 50 und 46 VSY auf dem Wookiee-Heimatplaneten Kashyyyk geboren und wuchs dort bei seiner Familie auf. Als Erwachsener übte er den Beruf des Jägers aus. Bis zu seiner Gefangennahme und Transferierung nach Kessel, hatte er noch keinerlei Raumfahrt-Erfahrung gesammelt. Gefangenschaft auf Kessel Während der Ära der Rebellion wurde der 50-jährige Gyylghrard vom Imperium gefangen genommen und nach Kessel verschleppt. Kessel war Standort einer imperialen Gefangenenanstalt, in der die Gefangenen als Zwangsarbeiter in den berüchtigten Minen von Kessel arbeiteten. Gemeinsam mit anderen zukünftigen Sklaven erreichte Gyylghrard den Mond Kessels zunächst auf einem Transporter. Bereits an Bord des Schiffes hatte der junge Wookiee unter den schlechten Bedingungen gelitten. Zusätzlich zu der schlechten Versorgung, war es unter den Gefangenen zu einem Ausbruch der Dantari-Grippe gekommen, welche drei Menschen und einem Duro das Leben gekostet hatte. Auf Kessels Mond wurden die Sklaven zunächst dekontaminiert und anschließen an Bord eines Transporters zu den Gefängnisfabriken auf Kessels Oberfläche gebracht. Trotz der schlimmen Reise nach Kessel kam Gyylghrard der Planet selbst wie eine neue Art der Hölle vor. Er wurde gemeinsam mit anderen Gefangenen in einer schwach beleuchteten Baracke untergebracht. Dort konnten sie nur wenige Stunden am Tag schlafen. Die restliche Zeit (mit Ausnahme der Mittagspause, bei der die einzige Mahlzeit des Tages eingenommen wurde) arbeitete der Wookiee in den Minenschächten und baute Glitterstim ab. Glitterstim war eine, auf dem Schwarzmarkt sehr beliebte, Substanz, welche als Droge verkauft wurde. Da das ursprüngliche Element bei jeglichem Kontakt zu Licht zerfiel, mussten die Sklaven bei absoluter Finsternis arbeiten. Hinzu kam die ständige Angst vor den Spice-Spinnen, welche die Schächte heimsuchten. Außerdem mussten alle Gefangenen aufgrund der dünnen Luft Kessels Gasmasken tragen. Um Diebstähle oder illegalen Handel mit technischem Equipment zu vermeiden, erhielten sie lediglich eine Maske und einen Sauerstoff Tank für einen Tag. Gyylghrard lernte schnell, sich von den Sturmtruppen in seinem Komplex fernzuhalten, da diese vor allem durch ihre Brutalität und Rücksichtslosigkeit auffielen. Tagebuch/Bericht Angesichts der grausamen Bedingungen entschloss sich der junge Wookiee sein Leben zu dokumentieren, um es eines Tages als Anklageschrift gegen seine Peiniger zu verwenden. Sollte ihm das nicht gelingen, wollte er zumindest die Außenwelt über die Geschehnisse auf Kessel informieren. Trotz der schwierigen Umstände existierte auf Kessel ein blühender Schwarzmarkt. Dort konnte Gyyl Flimsiplast und Stifte für seine Notizen ergattern. Im Gegenzug versprach er dem sullustanischen Händler, ihn vor den anderen Gefangenen und den noch brutaleren Gefängniswärtern zu beschützen. Leben auf Kessel Kurze Zeit später musste er sein Versprechen einlösen. Bei der einzigen Mahlzeit des Tages, schikanierte ein Gefängniswärter den Freund Gyyls. Der Wookiee verteidigte den Sullustaner und verletzte den Wärter, sodass dieser die nächste Zeit auf der Krankenstation verbrachte. Eine solche Tat konnte nicht unbeantwortet bleiben und so wurde Gyyl von den anderen Wärtern zu Moruth Doole gebracht. Doole war ein Angehöriger der amphibienartigen Rybeter und galt als mächtigster Gefängniswärter Kessels. Nach langen Jahren als Bürokraft und gewöhnlicher Wärter, hatte er genug Informationen und dreckige Geheimnisse über die Imperialen und die anderen einflussreichen Wärter gesammelt, dass er von ihnen in Ruhe gelassen wurde und die de-facto Kontrolle über den Gefängniskomplex ausübte. Er setzte seine Getreuen auf zentralen Posten ein und besaß Gerüchten zufolge sogar einen privaten Swimming Pool im Gebäude. Doole ließ Gyyl für sein Vergehen zusammenschlagen und anschließend in einen verlassenen Schacht werfen, der als Einzelzelle diente. Gyyl wurde dabei der Arm gebrochen und er musste in der Zelle mit einer reduzierten Menge Sauerstoff überleben. Während seines einwöchigen Aufenthalts erhielt er kein Essen und nur wenig Wasser. Nach seiner Isolationshaft wurde er wieder in die Minen geschickt. Den Sullustaner, den er beschützt hatte, sah er nie wieder. Gyyl schloss aus dem Schweigen seiner Mitgefangenen, dass sich aus Angst vor Doole niemand traute ihn aufzuklären. Anstatt sich direkt an Doole für das Geschehene zu rächen, plante er von nun an, sich mit dem Rybeter und auch mit den Imperialen gut zu stellen, um deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aus einer höheren Position heraus wollte er später Beiden mehr Schaden zufügen. Aufstand Ein Jahr nach seiner Ankunft auf Kessel entdeckte er, dass dort auch Kinder arbeiteten. Diese wurden in Gruppen der gleichen Spezies aufgeteilt und an eine Kette zusammengebunden. Anschließend wurden sie in diesem Verbund in kleine Gruben geschickt, um dort Spice abzubauen. Doole erlaubte Gyyl, während zwei Stunden seiner Tagesschicht als Aufseher der Wookiee-Kinder zu fungieren. Eine der Gruppen, welche sich erst seit zwei Monaten auf dem Planeten befand, freundete sich mit Gyylghrard an und tauften ihn Big Gyyl. Sie machten ihn auf den kommenden Tag des Lebens, dem heiligsten Wookiee-Feiertag aufmerksam und gedachten, ihn mit den anderen Wookiee-Sklaven zu feiern. Gyyl stellte für sie die Verbindung zwischen verschiedenen Wookiee-Arbeitsgruppen her und sie planten das Fest. Am Tag des Lebens versammelten sich schließlich alle Wookiees des Gefängniskomplexes und begannen ihre traditionelle Zeremonie mit Gesang und Essen. Die Jüngeren unter ihnen nutzten die Ablenkung, um ihre elektronischen Fesseln zu überladen und die anderen in der Pausenhalle anwesenden Sklaven zu befreien. Gleichzeitig begannen sie einen massiven Ausbruchsversuch. Es folgte eine kurze wie brutale Revolte, die schließlich von imperialen Sturmtruppen beendet wurde. Dabei setzten sie statt wie vorgeschrieben Betäubungsschüsse, scharfe Munition ein und töteten so viele von Gyyls Wookiee-Freunden. Obwohl unbekannt ist, ob einigen Gefangenen tatsächlich die Flucht gelang, überzeugte Gyyl sich davon, um seinen Glauben an eine bessere Zukunft nicht zu verlieren. Er selbst verlor während der Revolte ein Bein, welches durch eine billige Prothese ersetzt wurde und erlitt weitere bleibende Schäden. Außerdem schwor er dem für das Massaker verantwortlichen imperialen Gefängnisdirektor Dewt Kluskine Rache. Rache und Tod Für ein weiteres Jahr verhielt sich der Wookiee unauffällig und erledigte einige Aufträge von Doole. Der Rybeter nahm ihn schließlich in seine Gefolgschaft auf und schickte ihn zu der Justizvollzugsanstalt auf Kessels Mond. In der JVA, welche trotz ihres Namens eigentlich als imperiale Kaserne genutzt wurde, wurde Gyyl der Putzgruppe zugeordnet. Dort spähte er nach und nach jeden Raum des Kommandozentrums aus und erstellte in seinem Kopf eine Karte des Gebäudes. Dabei kam ihm sein ausgeprägter Geruchssinn zu Gute. Während seiner alltäglichen Putzarbeiten machte sich der anwesende Direktor und Kommandant Kluskine einen persönlichen Spaß daraus, Gyyl die Beinprothese wegzutreten sodass er stürzte. Wenig später wurde der Wookiee jedoch überraschend als Ehrengardist des Direktors eingesetzt. Die Tradition war darauf zurück zu führen, dass sich Kluskine für die Empfänge von kriminellen Oberhäuptern, welche mit dem auf Kessel abgebauten Spice und Glitterstim Geschäfte machten, neben seinen Sturmtruppen gerne mit einer kleinen Garde von einschüchternd wirkenden Gefangenen umgab. Als Gardist erhielt Gyyl eine halbfunktionale Vibroaxt und eine Gamorreanische Rüstung. Gyylghrard notierte bei seinem ersten Dienst als Gardist, dass es möglich war, den Kommandanten zu erreichen, bevor man von den Sturmtruppen niedergeschossen werden konnte. Er begann damit Pläne für seine lang ersehnte Racheaktion zu schmieden. Bei seinem zweiten Einsatz fasste er sich schließlich ein Herz und köpfte Kluskine kurzerhand. Kurz darauf wurde er von den anwesenden Sturmtruppen erschossen. Vermächtnis Nach seinem Tod wurde Gyylghrard zu einer Legende unter den Minenarbeitern Kessels – ein Sklave, der gegen seinen Unterdrücker rebellierte und ihn mit in den unvermeidbaren Tod riss. Seine Geschichte wurde ein Symbol für das Leiden der Arbeiter. Sein Bericht über seine Zeit auf Kessel wurde von einem Mitgefangenen aufbewahrt und erst nach dem Sturz des Imperiums wiederentdeckt. Postum wurde so auch die eigentliche Absicht Gyyls verwirklicht, mit seinem Buch auf die Situation der Minenarbeiter aufmerksam zu machen. Auch wenn sein Tagebuch eigentlich zu spät das Licht der Öffentlichkeit erblickte, so bot es doch Vielen die seltene Gelegenheit, das Innenleben einer der gefürchtetsten imperialen Einrichtungen nachzuvollziehen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wie alle Wookiees besaß auch Gyylghrard einen sehr guten Geruchssinn, der ihm half, sich in den ungewohnten und schlecht beleuchteten Minen Kessels zurecht zu finden. Sein Geruchssinn war Teil seines sehr ausgeprägten Überlebensinstinkts, der sich unter anderem dadurch zeigte, dass er trotz seiner beinahe aussichtslosen Situation niemals aufgab. Auch mit nur zwei gesunden Gliedmaßen und über zweieinhalb Jahren elendiger Behandlung weigerte er sich, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Auch blieb er trotz der rauen und gespannten Atmosphäre auf Kessel hilfsbereit gegenüber anderen und verlor sein Mitgefühl, beispielsweise gegenüber den jüngeren Gefangenen nicht. Trotzdem fiel auch ihm die Umstellung auf Kessel gerade zu Anfang sehr schwer. Seine Wildheit kam ihm bei der Angewöhnung an die neue Situation in die Quere und kostete ihm einen Arm. In solchen Situationen half ihm auch seine natürliche Stärke wenig, auch wenn er durchaus in der Lage war, sich gegen mehrere, eigentlich ebenbürtige Gegner zu wehren. Auch wenn er hohen Wert darauf setzte ein Wookiee zu sein und dies mit einem gewissen Stolz verband, lernte er diese Eigenschaft unterdrücken, wenn es ihm nützte, um beispielsweise nicht aufzufallen oder andere zu täuschen. Die Getäuschten verwechselten seinen Gehorsam dann mit fehlender Entschlossenheit oder gar Angst und unterschätzten ihn deshalb. Bei seinen Plänen agierte Gyyl indes meist vorausschauend und realistisch. Beziehungen Doole Während Doole dem Wookiee außerhalb dessen Eskapaden keine große Beachtung schenkte, sah Gyyl in dem Rybet ein Werkzeug, welches er benutzen wollte, um an Kluskine zu gelangen. Gyyl traute dem Wärter nicht, sah jedoch keinen Sinn darin ihn zu beseitigen, da sonst ein anderer skrupelloser Gefangener oder Wärter Dooles Position einnehmen würde. Hinter der Kulissen *Gyylghrards Geschichte wird größtenteils durch Auszüge seines Tagebuchs erzählt, sowie durch einige Anmerkungen des Autors von Wizards of the Coast und des Toydarianers Fossco, der Augenzeuge von Gyyls Angriff auf den Gefängnisdirektor war. *Über Gyylhrards Vergangenheit vor seiner Gefangenschaft ist kaum etwas bekannt. In einem der ersten Einträge erzählt der Wookiee, dass er durch seine Gefangennahme die Exekution seiner Familie möglicherweise verhinderte. Die weiteren Hintergründe werden jedoch nicht weiter erwähnt. Quellen * en:Gyylghrard Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Wookiees Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Legends